Unpopular
by Doodle Pro
Summary: Lynn Hewitt is the unpopular Ravenclaw girl at Hogwarts, she is a crazy girl who has a taste of dislike towards James Potter and Fred Weasley and has the best friends in all of Hogwarts. She is known as a bookworm who isn't that smart, even if she secretly is one of the smartest kids at Hogwarts. What happens when a few bets are made? Things may get bad. This's Lynn and her life.


It's not like I wanted to fall in love, it just happened. I just don't know how to explain it, it's like your falling off a cliff and there's nothing you can do about it, or you just pulled a huge prank and are about to get caught. Love is wonderful and unique, yet it's crazy and unpredictable. Love is love. It's a simple fact. Love is always found, no matter where you look it's always where you least expect it.

Take me for example, Ravenclaws first blond brunette. What? I know that that's sort of confusing, but what I'm saying is that people think that I'm stupid. I'm not a blond, I'm a brunette, it's an expression. Blonds aren't dumb at all, my friends are blond and they are some of the smartest kids at Hogwarts, so if you're a smart kid give yourself a pat on the back, I wish I could.

I'm not dumb at all, in fact I was the smartest kid at my old muggle school, I was the teacher's pet, goodie-two-shoes, know it all. Then I was the smart girl, but that all changed in four short years, why? I realised that even if I was the smartie pants, even if I knew everything, I would always be miserable because everyone would constantly ask questions and never stop! So I decided that I would act a little less smart and keep it all to myself, no more sucking up, no more correcting teachers, no more answering questions correctly twenty times a day.

I got use to everyone calling me " the girl who the sorting hat mistaked" and decided that just because people thought I wasn't smart didn't mean that I wasn't going to get top mark grades. So now I'm fourteen and am a straight O student and know most of the school portraits inside out, I know Violet is a good portrait to ask advice. Who? Violet is a portrait that is a good friend of the Fat Lady.( I don't know why people call her that, she's just a bit plump.) Violet isn't someone who will blab about what she heard some student say to the portrait next to her, she has a lot of common sense, she is also the perfect portrait to ask where secret passages are, she and I are really good friends.

I also have friends who are _real_, living people, just not a lot. The girls from my dorm are really sweet and are the nicest people at Hogwarts that I know, they are also the only people who don't think that I'm stupid. The girls from my dorm are named; Holly Phillips, Dana Williams and Grace Anderson.

Grace is a very sweet and caring person. Grace is sort of shy, but she's the prettiest girl in all of Hogwarts, she has bouncy blond ringlets that go to her mid waist and sparkling hazel eyes. She has long eyelashes and the cutest dimples on her tan shiny skin. She would probably be dating now, but the thing is, us fourth year Ravenclaw girls are the most unpopular girls in the school.

Dana is the girl in the group that is always scared to make a mistake, the one of us who overreacts the most and is the smartest one of us, she has auburn colored hair that is straight and goes to her chin, green eyes that dazzle with wisdom and has perfectly straight teeth.

Holly is the hyper funny crazy kind of person who had the best puppy dog face ever! She is a total chatter box and is the coolest. She has shoulder length, wavy brown hair that she loves to play with, grey eyes that twinkle with mischief and a splash of freckles above her nose.

Then that just leaves me, Lynn Hewitt. I'm the girl in the group that is a mix of everyone, I overreact and am as smart as Dana, shy as Grace and everything like Holly except chatterbox. I have straight brown hair that is nearly black, that goes to my mid back like Grace's and deep blue eyes, I also have freckles that start underneath my left eye, goes over the bridge of my nose and ends under my right eye. Plus I have ears that stick out like a elf's.

Being one of the Ravenclaws who no one asks anything, I checked out the library on my first day and am proud to say that I know almost everything about Hogwarts!

I think that I have a sort of crazy life, but if my life is crazy, it will give me crazy opportunities and to me that's a good thing.

**A/N I just hope you like it and sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
